Conventionally, image forming devices have been provided with a cleaning roller for cleaning waste toner and other foreign matter deposited on the surface of a photosensitive drum, the surface of an intermediate transfer belt, and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-145411 discloses a cleaning member for cleaning a charging member that charges an image-carrying body. The cleaning member includes a columnar-shaped core, and a foam body wound about the core in a helical shape.